Pudo haber sido
by Ysabel-Granger
Summary: ¿Qué podría haber pasado entre Celia y Petra si Celia no se hubiera declarado a Petra como lo hizo, si no hubiera ido a la consulta del dr. Uribe, si no hubiera conocido a Aurora...? [Petrelia]
1. Capítulo 1: Cartas desde el alma

_Después de casi un año teniendo este mini fanfic guardado en el cajón, me he decidido a compartirlo con tod s. Se trata de una versión alternativa de la historia de Celia y Petra en "Seis Hermanas", si Celia no se hubiera declarado a Petra como lo hizo, si no hubiera ido a la consulta del dr. Uribe, si no hubiera conocido a Aurora._

 **CAPÍTULO 1: CARTAS DESDE EL ALMA**

Petra Fuentes había roto con Miguel, su novio de mucho tiempo, porque se había dado cuenta de que no estaba enamorada de él, de que Miguel no podía ofrecerle lo que ella realmente quería, una vida más moderna, respeto para su talento y aspiraciones… incluso cierta delicadeza en algunos momentos.

Celia Silva, que se había convertido en su mejor amiga desde hacía meses, malinterpretó este suceso, y a punto estuvo de declararle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero se detuvo a tiempo, cuando una casualidad le hizo ver que Petra no sentía por ella nada más que amistad. Sin embargo, eso no hizo que dejase de amarla tan profunda y sinceramente como la amaba.

Día tras día, Celia trataba de seguir el consejo de su hermana Francisca, pero nada hacía que dejase de pensar en Petra de esa manera. Resignada a sentir lo que sentía, encontró una forma de desahogarse escribiéndole cartas que nunca le daría. En ellas, le hablaba como un admirador masculino anónimo, le confesaba sus sentimientos de la manera más sublime de que era capaz con las letras.

Pero un buen día, Celia se animó a dar un paso más, a pesar de haberse prometido que no lo haría. Le dejó una de sus cartas entre sus cosas, de modo que Petra se la encontró y pudo leerla. Celia pensaba que no pasaría nada, sólo quería sacarle una sonrisa en un día malo, pero se equivocó. La carta del admirador secreto revolucionó tanto a Petra que Celia no pudo contenerse y le dejó otra, y otra más.

—Me siento un poco culpable —admitía Petra.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Celia.

—Porque sólo hace dos meses que dejé a Miguel y ya estoy pensando en otro hombre.

Celia estrechó los ojos con cierta satisfacción. Petra pensaba en el autor de sus letras. A Petra le gustaban sus cartas.

* * *

Cada día que pasaba, Petra dedicaba más tiempo a hablar de su posible admirador, y moría de ganas de descubrir quién era. Tanto fue así, que Celia tuvo que escribirle que no se atrevía a mostrarse ante ella, por miedo al rechazo.

—Aunque fuera el hombre más feo de todo Madrid… yo no podría verlo así, escribiendo de esta manera tan maravillosa —confesaba una Petra ilusionada.

Celia, en cambio, sonreía con tristeza. «¿Y si fuera una mujer?, ¿cómo la mirarías?»

Tras la séptima carta, Petra tuvo una revelación que a punto estuvo de costarle a Celia un ataque al corazón.

—Todas sus palabras son tan hermosas… me recuerdan a las que… escribes tú —añadió frunciendo el ceño.

Celia sintió que el corazón se le paraba de golpe. Se quedó muda, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que mirar a su mejor amiga con los ojos como platos. Finalmente, Petra la había descubierto. O eso malinterpretó, hasta que la Fuentes volvió a hablar.

—No sabrás tú quién es mi admirador y lo estás ayudando a escribirme a mis espaldas, ¿verdad? —inquirió. Celia soltó un suspiro de alivio exagerado.

—No, no, en absoluto… te prometo que no estoy ayudando a nadie —afirmó con toda la fuerza de la verdad— «Sólo escribo lo que siento por ti».

Una noche en que Petra la había invitado a cenar, Celia decidió terminar con la farsa, no podía más. Se armó de valor y le confesó la verdad, que ella era la autora de las cartas, y que no las escribía para ningún hombre, pues eran sus sentimientos reales.

—No sabía cómo decírtelo, cada vez la mentira se hizo más grande —contaba Celia en voz baja y casi sin mirarla—, di algo, por favor —rogó.

A Petra le costó reaccionar cuando, mirando los ojos de su mejor amiga, comprendió que hablaba muy en serio. Pero no sólo fue incapaz de entender y mucho menos corresponder sus sentimientos, sino que además, sintió una terrible decepción con Celia por sus mentiras.

—Quiero que te vayas, Celia —afirmó con contundencia.

—Pero Petra… —balbuceó la Silva tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

—Sal de mi casa —pronunció con voz fría—, ¿cómo has podido engañarme así?

—Lo siento, Petra, lo siento mucho —gimoteaba Celia.

—Yo nunca voy a sentir eso… eso que siente tú, vete, Celia.

* * *

Después de aquella noche, ambas estuvieron semanas sin verse, pues Celia ya no iba a la fábrica, no podía soportar ver a Petra y que ésta la ignorase o la mirase con rencor. La Silva pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en su habitación, poniendo excusas a sus hermanas y al servicio de que se encontraba mal. Y lo cierto era que no tenía buen aspecto, ni le sentaba bien la comida. Se estaba muriendo de tristeza, por haber perdido a su amor y a su mejor amiga al mismo tiempo. Francisca era la única que conocía el verdadero motivo de su estado, y no dudó en decirle que se lo había advertido, que jugaba con fuego y al final se había quemado. Tanto la pelirroja como el resto de sus hermanas intentaban animarla de diferentes formas, y sin éxito. Celia prefería pasar el tiempo metida en su cama o con sus libros y sus relatos.

Petra tampoco estaba bien. Benjamín, su padre, le había preguntado varias veces a qué se debía su melancolía. Su hija no se había atrevido a contarle lo sucedido, pero el hombre se había dado cuenta de que el estado de Petra coincidía con la ausencia de Celia Silva en la fábrica y en su propia casa, pues llevaba semanas sin visitarlos. Petra la echaba de menos, sentía el vacío que había dejado la marcha de Celia en su vida. Añoraba a su mejor amiga y saber a través de sus hermanas que lo estaba pasando mal empeoraba las cosas.

Tras varios días de pensar mucho, Petra comprendió que había reaccionado muy mal ante la confesión de su amiga. Una cosa era no corresponder a sus sentimientos y otra muy distinta rechazarla y darle la espalda por completo. No entendía por qué Celia sentía lo que sentía por ella, pero, en realidad, nadie elegía de quien se enamoraba, era algo que sucedía sin más. Petra se dio cuenta de que había perdido a alguien muy importante en su vida sin motivo de peso y decidió hablar con ella, con la esperanza de recuperar su amistad.

* * *

Celia le hizo saber a Petra que no quería recibirla. Pero la Fuentes no estaba dispuesta a abandonar la casa Silva sin hablar con ella, así que, aprovechó un descuido de doña Rosalía para colarse dentro y llegar hasta la habitación de Celia. No había nadie allí, y Petra caminó despacio hasta el escritorio. Los papeles manuscritos que reposaban sobre su superficie habían llamado su atención. Empezó a leer y no tardó en comprender que eran retazos de una especie de diario. En aquellas frases, Celia contaba su dolor, su tristeza, su vacío… por haber perdido a Petra, pero más que como mujer, como mejor amiga. Narraba su arrepentimiento por haber estropeado una gran amistad con unos sentimientos que no iban a ninguna parte, su deseo de no haberle contado la verdad jamás.

«No fuiste tú quien arruinó nuestra amistad, Celia –pensó Petra—, fui yo, con mi reacción desmesurada e injusta.»

—¿Qué haces aquí, Petra? —exclamó mirándola con dureza. Petra se volvió hacia ella, no sin antes soltar la hoja que sostenía en las manos.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo con tono suave.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar —replicó Celia—, ya me dejaste todo muy claro.

—Celia, por favor… escúchame.

Si algo sabía Petra, era que Celia tenía una paciencia inmensa, sobre todo con las personas que le importaban, y, por suerte para ella, todavía le importaba. Celia accedió a hablar, Petra se disculpó con ella y le rogó que volvieran a ser amigas, porque ninguna merecía perder aquella amistad. La actitud de Celia fue cambiando con el pasar de los minutos y la conversación, y terminó aceptando las disculpas de Petra y su propuesta de olvidar lo sucedido.

Parecía haber funcionado. Celia regresó a la fábrica y volvió a visitar la casa de los Fuentes de cuando en cuando. Benjamín se alegró profundamente de que ambas hubiesen solucionado sus diferencias, y de volver a ver a su hija sonreír como antaño. También las hermanas de Celia estaban encantadas de verla otra vez animada y rebosante de energía. Lo único que Celia había cambiado en su comportamiento era que ahora se cuidaba más de no tomarse demasiadas confianzas físicas. Cuando se abrazaban, solía ser la primera en separarse, y al saludar a Petra, sus besos en las mejillas eran más breves. Petra, curiosamente, se comportaba al contrario, en parte para no contrariar a Celia y en parte porque no se sentía molesta ni preocupada de mantenerle un abrazo o besarla con ganas en la mejilla cuando se saludaban. Incluso empezó a hacerle preguntas a su mejor amiga sobre su manera de sentir el amor, porque el deseo de conocerla mejor, conocerla de verdad, se había adueñado de ella. Quería conocerla tal y como era, aceptarla y quererla así, porque Celia Silva no merecía menos.

Unas semanas después, algo rompió la rutina de las dos. Celia llegó a casa de los Fuentes con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Petra intrigada—, pareces muy contenta.

—Lo estoy, Petra —admitió Celia—, ¡He recibido carta de Víctor Dumas, me dice que la semana que viene llegará a Madrid y quiere que nos conozcamos!

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Capítulo 2: Palabras desde el corazón

_Aquí os traigo el segundo y último capítulo de este minific Petrelia, espero que os guste :)_

* * *

 **SEGUNDA PARTE: PALABRAS DESDE EL CORAZÓN**

Francisca la miraba con aire de preocupación.

—Me alegra que las cosas entre Petra y tú se hayan arreglado, pero, ¿estás segura de que no le contará a nadie lo que tú… bueno, eso?

—No te preocupes, Francisca, sé que Petra no me delatará, la conozco bien, y hasta ahora no me ha fallado, confía en mí —rogó Celia, tomando las manos de su hermana.

—Yo lo único que quiero es que estés bien —aseguró Francisca—. ¿De verdad has superado esos sentimientos por Petra?

—De verdad —mintió Celia—. Es mi mejor amiga y nada más —añadió con una sonrisa triste que su hermana no supo interpretar bien.

—Pues… si tu corazón vuelve a estar libre, tal vez te enamores de Víctor Dumas cuando venga, os llevabais muy bien por carta, ¿no?

Celia se rio con la ocurrencia de su hermana. Enamorarse lo veía complicado, pero sí sentía ilusión por conocerlo en persona. Y tan emocionada estaba con su visita, que acabó contagiando a Petra, y convenciéndola para que la acompañase al Ambigú, donde había quedado con Dumas. Petra se sentaría en otra mesa, para observar a distancia y rescatarla si resultaba ser un "viejo verde", dijo textualmente.

Y allí estaba Celia, esperando un tanto nerviosa en una de las mesas del Ambigú, mientras que Petra lo hacía en otra. Cada vez que entraba un hombre, Celia alzaba la mirada para descubrir si se trataba de Víctor Dumas. Después de diez minutos, un hombre de mediana edad cruzó el umbral. Celia pensó que finalmente era él, su aire de hombre culto y refinado encajaba con lo que ella tenía en mente, su elegante traje, su bastón, su bigote y su barba canosos… ¿pero quién era la joven que lo acompañaba?

Celia se levantó de la silla instintivamente, llamando la atención de la pareja, que la miró y se acercó a ella.

—¿Señorita Silva? —preguntó el hombre quitándose el sombrero.

—Sí, ¿Víctor Dumas? —Él asintió con una sonrisa y le tomó la mano para llevársela a los labios.

—Es un placer conocerla finalmente —aseguró en francés sin dejar de mirarla.

—El placer es mío —replicó Celia en el mismo idioma, un poco abrumada por la situación. Tras unos segundos, Dumas reparó en la presencia de la joven que estaba dos pasos detrás de él, y la instó a ponerse a su lado.

—Ella es Clarisse Le Brun, mi… —Dumas no encontraba la palabra en español.

—Su intérprete, encantada de conocerla, señorita Silva —añadió la mujer con ligero acento francés y una amplia sonrisa.

—Igualmente —logró pronunciar Celia, que se había quedado prendada de los ojos increíblemente azules de aquella mujer. A Clarisse no le pasó desapercibido este detalle.

—El señor Dumas es un erudito en su campo, pero no domina el español como le gustaría, así que me pidió que le acompañase en este viaje.

—Sin la señorita Le Brun estaría un poco perdido cuando viajo —explicó Dumas en francés—, el alemán y el español se me resisten.

—No se preocupe, conmigo puede hablar en francés —replicó Celia en el idioma galo.

—Parece que tienen las dos en común el dominio de los idiomas —dijo Dumas entre sonrisas.

—Eso parece —declaró Celia un poco ruborizada.

«No sólo eso… creo —pensó Clarisse en su interior.»

Los tres mantuvieron una animada conversación durante casi una hora, tiempo en el que Petra no pudo evitar fijarse en la desconocida. ¿No se suponía que la cita de Celia era Dumas?, ¿quién demonios era esa mujer tan rubia y tan elegante?, ¿y por qué le molestaba ver a Celia reír con ella?

Entonces Dumas dejó la mesa y se acercó a la barra, momento que Clarisse aprovechó para hablarle a Celia, quería confirmar sus sospechas.

—¿Ha leído a Safo, señorita Silva?, ¿qué le parece su poesía? —preguntó Clarisse de repente. Celia casi se atragantó con su refresco, y la rubia sonrió.

—Sí, la he leído… me gusta su poesía.

«Lo suponía —pensó Clarisse.»

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento —empezó Clarisse—, ¿hasta qué punto le gusta?, quiero decir que… vaya, va a pensar que soy una maleducada.

El corazón de Celia se había acelerado sólo con imaginar que aquella mujer le estaba preguntando sobre sus preferencias, no podía ser eso, ¿verdad? La intriga la devoraba.

—Adelante, por favor… —rogó Celia, ansiosa por saber lo que Clarisse intentaba preguntarle.

—Le quería preguntar si le gusta porque es capaz de entender esos sentimientos.

Celia no podía responder. Aunque había imaginado que se trataba de eso, no esperaba confirmarlo de una forma tan directa.

—Verá… —continuó Clarisse— A mí sí me ocurre eso, señorita Silva, y su forma de mirarme… discúlpeme, por favor, si la estoy ofendiendo.

La cara de Celia era todo un poema y Petra se moría de impaciencia por no poder saber lo que la rubia le estaba contando para provocársela.

—No, no me ofende, señorita Le Brun —pronunció Celia por fin—, sólo me ha sorprendido la naturalidad con que me habla de esto —sonrió nerviosa.

—Víctor es como un padre para mí y siempre me dice que la sinceridad con la que a veces hablo, un día me traerá la ruina —contó con diversión—, espero que ese día no sea hoy —bromeó con una sonrisa seductora que a Celia la atontó ligeramente.

—No, no se preocupe.

—Eso me alivia.

Celia sintió un intenso deseo de sincerarse con Clarisse. Era la primera vez que conocía en persona a una mujer como ella, y además se trataba de una mujer joven y educada, si dejaba pasar la oportunidad, tal vez no se le presentase nunca más. ¿Qué podía ir mal si ambas estaban del mismo lado?

—Señorita Le Brun… —dijo para llamar la atención de la rubia, que miraba hacia la barra. Clarisse le devolvió su atención— Yo también… soy capaz de entender esos sentimientos.

La rubia respondió a su confesión con una sonrisa sincera y ambas se miraron en silencio, crispando más a Petra, que cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella mesa. Y el colmo llegó cuando Dumas se incorporó a la conversación y a los pocos minutos, los tres dejaron la mesa y salieron del local juntos. Celia le dedicó a Petra una mirada rápida para indicarle que todo estaba bien, pero a la Fuentes le costó devolverle la sonrisa. Cuando Celia se relacionaba con gente tan cultivada, se sentía menos, y lo cierto era que la Silva jamás la había hecho sentirse así, era algo de sí misma, de sus inseguridades.

Tras un rato paseando y conversando por las calles de Madrid, Dumas se despidió de ambas jóvenes, pues necesitaba volver a su hotel para descansar y preparar una conferencia que daría en dos días. Clarisse, sin embargo, no parecía cansada y le propuso a Celia seguir con el paseo las dos solas.

Celia aceptó y no pudo agradecer más el haberlo hecho. Clarisse le estuvo contando sobre su vida en París, sobre la libertad que sentía allí, moviéndose entre los círculos de artistas e intelectuales, en los que había algunos homosexuales que eran tratados con el mismo respeto y admiración que el resto de integrantes. Celia no dejaba de sonreír mientras la escuchaba, como si la rubia le estuviera contando fantasías imposibles.

—Ser mujer y enamorarte de mujeres no es ningún pecado ni una enfermedad —aseguró Clarisse con seriedad—, simplemente, es ser diferente.

—Ojalá fuese así en todas partes —susurró Celia con tristeza.

—Debemos ser optimistas, y pensar que algún día lo será —exclamó Clarisse—, y hasta entonces, debería plantearse cambiar de ciudad —añadió guiñándole un ojo.

—Pero aquí tengo a mi familia y a… a Petra.

—¿Quién es Petra? —preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

—Es mi mejor amiga, mi… —Celia calló y bajó la mirada al suelo.

—Su primer amor, ¿verdad? —afirmó Clarisse con dulzura. Celia la miró con sorpresa— Nos pasa a muchas, parece inevitable enamorarse de las mejores amigas.

Celia visitó la casa de los Fuentes esa misma tarde, para contarle todo a Petra, necesitaba compartir con ella la emoción que sentía por el encuentro de la mañana con Dumas y con Clarisse Le Brun. Petra comprendió mejor los gestos que observó en Celia durante su estancia en el Ambigú cuando ésta le contó que Clarisse era igual que ella, y sintió alegría por su mejor amiga, porque sabía lo difícil que era para Celia no tener a nadie que la pudiera comprender de verdad. Pero algo en Clarisse no terminaba de gustarle.

* * *

Había llegado el día de la conferencia de Víctor Dumas y Celia le había pedido a Petra que la ayudase a elegir la ropa que ponerse, los nervios le impedían decidirse. Quería estar guapa porque sabía que Clarisse estaría allí también, pero esto prefirió no decírselo a su mejor amiga. Todavía no tenía claro lo que le pasaba con la rubia, si era sólo la ilusión de conocer a alguien como ella, o si sentía una atracción real.

—Sí, esa camisa te favorece —admitió Petra—, sólo falta atarte la pajarita.

—¿Puedes atármela tú?, hoy tengo las manos muy torpes —confesó Celia con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Claro.

Petra se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de Celia, y le ató la pajarita. Cuando terminó, se la recolocó con un suave roce de sus dedos, y los mantuvo ahí mientras alzó sus ojos oscuros en busca de los de Celia.

—Ya está… —dijo Petra. Celia sonrió incómoda. ¿Por qué seguía alterándola así su cercanía?

—Gracias… —musitó escapando de su mirada.

—Parece que te lo pasarás estupendamente hoy —manifestó con cierto malestar.

—Sí, va a ser un gran día, Petra… —contestó de manera soñadora— ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo?

—¿Qué?, ¿yo? —exclamó sorprendida por la proposición— Pero si no entiendo nada de literatura —dijo ligeramente avergonzada.

—Si no te apetece venir a la conferencia, puedes acudir después, te presentaré a Clarisse Le Brun.

«Cómo no… Clarisse Le Brun —se dijo internamente.»

Celia disfrutó mucho de la conferencia que ofreció Víctor Dumas, y después de saludarlo y felicitarlo por ella, se reunió con Clarisse. Las dos juntas acudieron al lugar donde Celia había quedado con Petra. Cuando la Fuentes apareció, Celia presentó a ambas mujeres y Petra pudo contemplar a la francesa de cerca. Clarisse Le Brun era aún más guapa de lo que le había parecido el otro día en el Ambigú, además de muy rubia y de tener unos ojos muy azules. De pronto, sintió un inexplicable rechazo hacia ella que no haría más que aumentar con el transcurso de la tarde.

Clarisse empezó hablando de literatura, pero pronto salió el tema de la diversidad de personas que conocía en los círculos artísticos e intelectuales de París y titubeó un poco.

—Tranquila, Petra lo sabe todo de mí… —confesó Celia apartando momentáneamente la mirada— Puede hablar con libertad.

—De acuerdo, y lo primero que diré, con total libertad —empezó Clarisse—, es que me tutees, no soy tan mayor, ¿no? —Celia se rio, Petra apenas sonrió— Y tenemos bastantes cosas en común.

—Eso es cierto.

—¿Sabes, Celia? —dijo Clarisse— Si vinieras a París, tendrías bastante éxito con algunas de mis amigas —añadió con diversión. La Silva sonrió entusiasmada.

—¿Ah sí? —replicó Celia siguiéndole el juego para disgusto de Petra, que empezaba a sentirse invisible en aquel encuentro de tres.

—Por supuesto, eres joven, guapa, inteligente, divertida, con una sonrisa preciosa y una mirada que corta la respiración —aseguró sin temblarle la voz— me suplicarían ayuda para conocerte mejor.

Celia no dejaba de sonreír, y Petra estaba un poco traspuesta, pues no había apartado la vista de ella durante el relato de sus cualidades que había hecho la rubia.

—¿Verdad, Petra?, ¿verdad que Celia es un encanto? —preguntó Clarisse para sacarla del ensimismamiento en que se encontraba.

—Sí… —admitió Petra todavía sin pensar lo que estaba diciendo— Sí, Celia es estupenda —exclamó recuperando el control y dedicándole una mirada severa a la francesa.

* * *

Clarisse invitó a Celia a verse un par de veces más, y Celia se sentía más feliz después de cada encuentro. A Petra le sucedía justo lo contrario, y tan evidente resultaba su mal humor, que hasta Benjamín le preguntaba sin obtener respuesta.

—¡Es tan divertida, Petra! —contaba Celia sin dejar de sonreír.

—Y muy guapa también —dijo torciendo la boca.

—Sí, ¿verdad?, tiene unos ojos preciosos —admitió con inocencia, sin apreciar la molestia de su mejor amiga—. Pero lo que más me gusta de ella es su naturalidad, y la libertad con la que vive ser como es. Me ha ayudado a aceptarme.

—Te gustaría ir a París con ella, ¿verdad? —preguntó Petra dándole la espalda para que Celia no pudiera ver la tristeza en su mirada.

—Pues, por una parte me encantaría… pero ahora mismo no tenemos ingresos para permitirme algo así —Petra sonrió afligida, así que sólo el dinero le impedía marcharse—. Pero, sé que si me voy, echaré de menos muchas cosas, entre ellas a ti, Petra.

—Yo también te echaría mucho de menos, Celia —Petra sintió un profundo alivio, se volvió hacia ella y le cogió la mano, perdiéndose en los ojos de la Silva, que como dijo Clarisse, eran muy hermosos.

Celia se liberó de su mano antes de que aquel contacto la alterase de más, odiaba esa debilidad que sentía por Petra.

—Pero no me voy a ir, no hablemos de eso.

—Vale, mejor hablemos de las intenciones de la "francesa moderna".

—¿La francesa moderna? —preguntó divertida—, ¿es el apodo que le has puesto a Clarisse?

—No te rías, Celia, que no tiene gracia.

—No te entiendo, Petra —admitió la Silva mudando el gesto.

—¿De verdad no has notado sus verdaderas intenciones?

—¿Qué intenciones? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Esa mujer quiere seducirte, Celia, por Dios.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Al principio me alegré de que conocieras a otra mujer como tú, pero después de ver en persona cómo te mira y cómo te habla… ¡habría que estar ciega para no darse cuenta!

—¿Y qué si le gusto?, ¿qué tiene de malo eso? —replicó Celia con energía.

—Pues que… «que no quiero que le gustes, maldita sea» que es como todos esos hombres que sólo buscan seducir a las muchachas ingenuas como tú.

—¿Crees que no puedo gustarle de verdad? —dijo molesta.

«Claro que puedes gustarle de verdad —contestó en su interior—, pero no quiero que sea así.»

—Gracias por tu preocupación, Petra —Celia dejó la mesa y empezó a ponerse su abrigo—, pero no la necesito, ya soy mayorcita. Clarisse me ha invitado esta tarde a su habitación de hotel, quiere enseñarme unos libros y algunos escritos que trajo con ella de París, y por supuesto iré. —Petra escuchaba con los ojos como platos.

—No puedes hablar en serio, Celia —dijo indignada—. ¡Es una excusa para tenerte a solas y a su completa merced!

—Y si así fuera, ¿qué más da, Petra? —dijo Celia, animada por la rabia que sentía hacia Petra en aquellos momentos, o más bien hacia sí misma, por sentir lo que todavía sentía— Quizá sea mi única oportunidad de estar con una mujer que siente como yo, de saber lo que es esto que llevo dentro, Clarisse es inteligente, educada y preciosa… «y quizá logre hacerme olvidarte».

Cuando Celia cerró la puerta tras ella, Petra sintió como si le hubieran arrancado algo de dentro.

* * *

Celia estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar con Clarisse, la motivaban muchas cosas, incluida la gentil forma de tratarla de la francesa. Disfrutó de su conversación y de todo el material literario que le enseñó en aquella habitación del hotel Excelsior. Después, abrieron una botella de vino y compartieron una copa, sentadas en el borde la cama. La conversación continuó hasta que Clarisse dejó su copa en el suelo y le quitó la suya a Celia. La joven Silva sabía lo que aquello significaba, Petra tenía razón y ella también lo sospechaba desde hacía un tiempo, no era tan ingenua como pensaba su amiga.

Clarisse se inclinó lentamente sobre ella, llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla y la besó con delicadeza. Celia sintió un ligero mareo, sin saber si se debía al vino o al beso. No quería pensar en nada, y sus labios se removieron para devolverle el beso a la rubia. Todo marchaba bien, hasta que una imagen de Petra sonriendo cruzó su mente. Intentó apartarla y seguir allí, con Clarisse, pero fue imposible, pues esa imagen dio paso a otra, y otra, y otra más.

—Lo siento, no puedo, yo… quería estar contigo, pero no puedo —susurró afectada.

—Sigues enamorada de la chica que te rechazó —afirmó Clarisse con una sonrisa amable.

—Sí… —admitió débilmente mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Qué afortunada es Petra.

El llanto de Celia aumentó al escuchar su nombre. Clarisse la abrazó por los hombros y la acunó contra su pecho.

* * *

Celia fue incapaz de esperar al día siguiente, y se presentó en la casa de los Fuentes esa misma noche. Petra la recibió con inquietud mal disimulada, pero la joven Silva estaba demasiado sumida en su propio dolor como para advertirlo. Su rostro compungido no pasó inadvertido para Petra, que contemplaba a su mejor amiga con una mezcla de rabia por lo que pensaba que había sucedido entre ella y Clarisse Le brun y preocupación por la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Petra— ¿No ha ido bien? —consiguió añadir a pesar de la rabia.

—No, no ha ido bien —admitió Celia, abatida. Petra frunció el ceño.

—¿Te ha hecho algo malo?, ¿algo que no quisieras? —preguntó acelerada e indignada por igual. La mera idea de que alguien hiciera daño a Celia le hacía hervir la sangre. Ya le pasó cuando Joaquín, el relamido, la golpeó, pero ahora todavía le dolía más.

—No, no ha sido eso… —replicó Celia— En realidad… ha sido mi culpa.

—¿Tu culpa? —Petra no entendía nada. Se estaba volviendo loca con la incertidumbre, Necesitaba saber si había pasado algo entre Celia y Clarisse.

—Clarisse fue muy amable y paciente conmigo —Aquellas palabras le dolieron a Petra como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, pues parecían confirmar sus temores de que ambas mujeres hubieran compartido algo más que una charla—. Pero yo no pude corresponderla, porque… —Petra abrió más los ojos, ¿iba a escuchar lo que creía que iba a escuchar? La Silva reunió el valor y lo dijo— Porque sigo enamorada de ti.

—Celia…

—Lo sé, te prometí que no volvería a hablar de esto, perdóname… —rogó con una sonrisa cargada de tristeza y los ojos humedecidos— Quizá sea mejor que dejemos de vernos una temporada, no sé qué hacer con esto que siento… perdóname, Petra.

Celia le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta para abandonar la casa de su mejor amiga. Pero unos brazos rodearon su cintura, paralizando de inmediato sus pasos y haciéndola suspirar.

—Me estaba muriendo de celos sabiéndote hoy con Clarisse —musitó Petra con la mirada ensombrecida.

—Petra… —pronunció Celia atónita.

Las manos de Petra cobraron vida y la obligaron a darse la vuelta para mirarla.

—No quiero que tus ojos miren así a nadie más… —continuó la Fuentes. El corazón de Celia latía cada vez más deprisa. Intentó decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en la mano de Petra posada sobre sus labios.

—No quiero que tus labios besen a nadie más… —Celia estaba aturdida por la emoción de escuchar a Petra diciéndole aquellas cosas, y más aún, por sentirla tan cerca de su cuerpo. Cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras no pudo contener el gemido.

—No quiero que seas de nadie más… —exclamó contra sus labios— Sólo mía.

La boca de Petra atrapó la de Celia, regalándole un beso intenso y tierno al mismo tiempo, provocando una explosión de sentimientos en su interior. Cuando separaron sus labios, ambas tenían los ojos cerrados y sonreían.

—Todo este tiempo he intentado engañarme… —confesó Petra mirándola otra vez— pero hace mucho que mi forma de quererte era más parecida a la tuya de lo que quería admitir.

Celia no podía reconocer a su mejor amiga en aquella mujer que hablaba con firmeza y determinación… y con tanto amor. Sus rodillas temblaban, como si estuvieran a punto de fallarle.

—Perdóname tú, Celia —rogó mientras besaba su mano. Después alzó su mano y acarició la mejilla de Celia con suma ternura, sin dejar de sonreírle —Eres más de lo que podría soñar… —Celia la escuchaba llorando en silencio— Noble, inteligente, bondadosa… y tan bonita.

—Petra, para, por favor… —musitó Celia con torpeza, entre lágrimas. Se ahogaba. No podía soportar más la emoción y cerró los ojos. Si era un sueño, no quería despertar jamás.

—Quiero hacerte sentir amada como mereces, Celia… permítemelo —Rogó mientras besaba la comisura de sus labios con delicadeza—, te quiero tanto —susurró en su oído.

Celia respiraba con dificultad, temía que todo aquello no fuera más que fruto de su imaginación. Sin embargo, el calor del cuerpo de Petra seguía arrullando el suyo. No era un sueño, Petra la estaba besando de nuevo.

—Y yo te quiero a ti, Petra —musitó con torpeza entre los besos de ambas.

De pronto, Celia sintió un suave tirón en una de sus muñecas, y abrió los ojos instintivamente. Se encontró con la mirada enamorada de Petra, que le rogaba en silencio que la acompañase, que se perdiera con ella en la intimidad de la noche. Y Celia la siguió.

 **FIN**


End file.
